Marvel Undead Apocalypse Vol 1 0 - The Storm
Nick Fury's Audio Log Journal #6032: It all began in a remote forest, 160 miles from Quebec. At 1:42 AM during a Late March Thunderstorm. (Scene changes to a remote building in the forest during a Thunderstorm with Nick Fury walking up to the building.) I was checking out a lead from some AIM agents who told me two weeks prior that M.O.D.O.K. was working on something big here. My first thought was he was working with something related to the old Weapon X program. I just shrugged it off thinking it would just be a two-bit super-human and I didn't need to rush to check it out, but if I know what he was really doing I would have went the moment I heard about it. (Scene changes to the old dark facility with Nick Fury walking though looking at the old dusty lab equipment.) I looked though the lab checking some of the rooms and noticed that some of old equipment had been used recently. I also noticed the large amounts of fresh blood around the lab. One particular trail of blood lead me to a wall. After ten minutes of looking for the switch to open the wall, I finally managed to find the switch. After pulling it the wall moved to the right and revealed a path. (The scene changes to a large chamber full of decayed bodies and large amounts of blood covering the floor.) I entered the room and saw the corpses, which normally I would of ignored except that the bodies were extremely mangled to a point where they were near unrecognizable and some were even burnt as if someone tried to burn them. (The scene shifts to another chamber with more corpses a even more blood and the body of M.O.D.O.K.) I ended up making it to the last chamber an what I saw in it made my heart skip a beat. I saw M.O.D.O.K.'s body mangled to hell and covered in blood. I walked up to the body and checked it. I'm no doctor, but M.O.D.O.K. had to have been dead for at least a week and what ever killed him didn't use any type of conventional weapon. (The scene shifts to Nick Fury grabbing a device from M.O.D.O.K.'s body.) I began to dig through M.O.D.O.K.'s body looking for his black box. I managed to find it after digging through blood, metal, and pus for a good thirty minutes. I put it in my bag and was about to leave when I hear a strange noise that sounded like someone moving. (The scene shifts to Fury leaving the Facility in the rain.) I was not able to find out what the noise was due to getting a signal from an incoming Department H helicopter that was heading to the facility. I left the facility and watched as Canada's super-hero Alpha Flight entered the lab. (The scene shifts to Nick Fury in his bunker looking at the black box.) I managed to decode the box a few days later and found out what killed M.O.D.O.K. What I saw made me shiver. I saw all the corpses I saw in the lab attacking and clawing M.O.D.O.K., while he tried to destroy them with his lasers. The lasers did damage punching holes in the bodies and dismembering them, but then I saw those same things getting up or crawling towards M.O.D.O.K. in till M.O.D.O.K. was over whelmed and eventually ripped apart. The video feed then stopped, I then noticed my body was shaking and I knew that what ever I just saw is only the beginning... Category:Earth-82 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Issues Category:Marvel Undead Apocalypse